sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Host
If this is not what you were looking for, consult the Host (Disambiguation) The Host of the Sins is the person who currently wears one of the gauntlets. The Host has control over the Sins, and can allow them freedom, or use the powers of the Sins for themselves. Wielding the gauntlet shatters the Host's soul. Reason for this is that all the Sins possess the Host at once, leaving no room for the soul of the Host. This has a number of repercussions for the hosts. One is that animals are not fond of the host. Also, because the soul of the Host is no longer whole, they cannot pass on to an afterlife once they die. However, the hosts will be able to pass safely into the Valley of Darkness, a place where no souls can visit. If the current host dies through means other than naturally, nobly, or through certain supernatural or holy means, any bound Sins will perish as well. This will cause a severe disruption in the balance of good and evil in the universe, with the most likely consequence of the universe falling apart. Because of their desire to live, the Sins will do their best to protect the hosts from harm. Nature of the Hosts So far, most of the hosts have been children. This is due to the actions of the Virtues, who choose the hosts, and frequently even let them mature until they are able to understand the powers of the gauntlets. The reason the Virtues choose children is that they have the biggest chance of messing up and dying, causing the Sins to die and the universe to fall apart, which the Virtues hope will cause it to reform as a paradise. It could also be seen as an act of petty vengeance, since the Sins have to work harder to keep the host safe from harm if the hosts themselves are less able to. Known hosts are (In Chronological order) : *Warrior *6-year old girl *Miranda *Aceena *Perrin *Rhett *Aska *Harmond *Baxter *Farmer *Jin *Alicia *Fluffy *Stuart *Kep *Meena and Fina *Fletcher *Tobin *Addison *Breck *Marlowe *Pace Host/Sin relationships Hosts can meet with the Sins the easy or the hard way. The easy way means channelling the Sins through the gauntlet and allowing them to take physical form. The hard way involves finding each Sin in turn, taking them to their temples and unlocking their powers at their altars. The hard way is usually fraught with danger, since the Sins tend to inhabit monsters during their freedom, and the Virtues will show up when the temples are approached in an attempt to kill the hosts (Content and Sharing are notable exceptions). However, it will lead to a much stronger bond between the Sins and the host, and allows the Sins to make more use of their power. The host can also pass the Sealing Stone from the gauntlet to a Sin, unlocking that Sin's highest form and greatest powers. In general, the Sins are bound to a host for the host's entire life. The Virtues can release the Sins from the host (Aska and Aceena are examples), and the host can free the Sins (like Miranda and Jin did), but in general, the Sins do not leave the host until the time of his or her natural death. See also: Sin/Host Chart Category:Hosts Category:Humans Category:Deceased People Category:Sins Characters